The Kiss
by LarienElengasse
Summary: Glorfindel and Ecthelion share a kiss


Title: The Kiss Author: Larien Elengasse Type: FPS, M/M Slash Characters: Glorfindel/Ecthelion Rating: R Beta: Larian Elensar  
  
WARNING: This story is rated R and contains male slash pairings. If you find this offensive, or you are under-age, I strongly suggest you stop now.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Tolkien, and I am sure he would be horrified if he read this...  
  
Feedback: Yes please larienelengasse@yahoo.com  
  
Summary/Notes: Set in FA, 450, Gondolin. Glorfindel and Ecthelion share a first kiss, Ecthelion's POV.  
  
Warm summer breezes set the flags fluttering, furling before opening with a snap. Water bubbles and gurgles in the fountain, and the courtyard is bathed in Ithil's light.  
  
Glorfindel, Lord of the House of the Golden Flower, awaits me. His arms hang by his sides as he looks skyward, eyes of azure blue counting stars and tracking Ithil's path as it makes its nightly voyage across the sky. He closes his eyes and his lips curve into a smile.  
  
I stand in the shadows, my sharp eyes watching the Vanya with unabashed admiration. Something as simple as a smile becomes my reason for being when Glorfindel is near; the Elda is perfection. I step out of the shadows, crossing the courtyard in long easy strides. My breath catches as his luminous gaze meets my own, and I smile, not caring who sees, not caring that the smile reveals my heart's greatest desire.  
  
Glorfindel looks at me. "Ecthelion..." his deep voice whispers.  
  
I reach my friend, coming to rest mere inches from him. Golden hair spills around a face that will be remembered for ages to come as one of the most beautiful of all of Eru's creations. I drink in the Elda's beauty, my voracious gaze travelling over his golden mane, his bright eyes, perfect lips and strong jaw. Lower it travels, along the strong neck, broad shoulders draped in pale golden silk, narrow waist and long legs encased in soft, tan suede.  
  
No more will I pretend my feelings are other than they are, no more will I defer to the opinions of others. Nay, it matters not that he and I serve the King together, nor does it matter that we are the leaders of our respective houses. I have one life, one chance, and I will not waste one more moment of it being prudent.  
  
I reach up; my trembling fingers coming to rest against skin that is softer and warmer than any should be. "Glorfindel..." I reply, my voice sounding thick and ungraceful to my own ears. I inch closer, his sweet breath caressing my face, his strong hands coming to rest upon my shoulders.  
  
He leans in as my heart races; my whole body quakes in anticipation of what I have wanted since the first time I saw him. Hands slide from my shoulders into my hair, cupping my ears as he guides my lips to his own.  
  
A soft brush of his lips against mine as he murmurs my name against my mouth. By Elbereth, he is intoxicating, all strength, beauty, and vulnerability. I will never tire of hearing him say my name. Then the warm press of his mouth to mine, the bewitching sweetness of his tongue as it slides into my mouth. My hands travel to his waist, pulling him closer, clasping his form to my own.  
  
I offer myself to him as he drinks of me; time stands still as we embrace and taste of one another. I am awash in his scent, in his taste, in his soft moans and commanding embrace. We kiss heedless of any that may see, wanting it to last forever. I open my mouth wider, drawing him in, and he moans into the kiss. His voice, his moans, are the most beautiful music I have ever heard.  
  
I arch into him, my hands sliding up his long back, and pull him closer, suddenly desperate to have every inch of him against me. I curse myself for having waited so long to do this. Now that I have tasted him, I can never be without him.  
  
He withdraws and we gasp for air. I open my eyes, looking into eyes that have changed from azure to midnight. He smiles at me and I melt bonelessly into his arms, my heart's desire realized at long last.  
  
He takes my hand, leading me away from the courtyard with a knowing and gentle smile. Where we go now matters not, as long as we go there together.  
  
~Finis 


End file.
